La melodía de nuestro amor
by Seiteki Karo-chan
Summary: Naruto y Hinata se conocen gracias a su pasión por la música y el arte, nuevos amores y problemas van surgiendo, las relaciones se van mezclando en la búsqueda de revivir un abandonado club de música en el colegio. NaruHina, SaiIno, SasuHina-SasuKarin-SasuSaku, SuiKa
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: "La melodía"

Ella estaba sola en la sala de música abandonada. Se aseguraba de ir allí una vez que todos los alumnos se habían marchado. Tomó la guitarra una vez más. Si sabía tocar el bajo, poco le costaría la guitarra. Pero nada. Se enfadó y tomó el bajo, entonces comenzó a tocar una melodía triste que parecía estar llena de frustración. No muy lejos de esa sala, un chico rubio que se había quedado castigado sonreía porque al fin podía irse a casa. No obstante, en el pasillo escuchó la melodía. Se sintió atraído por ella, era una melodía con tanto sentimiento, expresaba perfectamente lo que sentía una persona triste pero a la vez enojada. Pensó que sería un chico, pues no conocía a nadie que tocase el bajo. Lo inundó la curiosidad y avanzó hasta la sala de música. Abrió la puerta sigilosamente y divisó la espalda de quien tocaba. Era una chica; vestía la falda del colegio y la blusa, y su cabello era largo y negro, con tonos azulados. Se quedó hipnotizado con la melodía, y entonces la chica se volteó. Tenía los ojos cerrados, se sentía inspirada. Se había dejado llevar totalmente por sus emociones. Entonces él la vio y era hermosa. Su rostro era tan perfecto que parecía porcelana y su cuerpo era perfecto. La chica abrió los ojos, y también eran hermosos. Parecían dos perlas, color luna. Sin embargo, el que ella abriera sus ojos significaba que había visto al rubio, y entonces dejó de tocar. Se asustó por ser sorprendida, y el chico también se asustó, pero de la reacción de ella. Dejó su bajo en el piso, tomó la mano del chico y lo metió a la habitación. Se asomó para ver que no viniera nadie y cerró la puerta con llave. Volteó al joven y le dijo; "Vienes aquí para delatarme? Lo siento…sé que el club de música cerró hace tiempo porque no hay integrantes, pero no pienses mal de mí! Yo…amo la música y este lugar…es el único en el que puedo estar tranquila…" – terminó, bajando la vista. Él estaba asombrado aún por la belleza de su música, y por supuesto, la de ella. "No! Como se te ocurre, no vine para delatarte! Yo solo pasaba por aquí, y oí tu melodía y me encantó! Vine para ver quien tocaba tan hermoso y me di cuenta…que quien tocaba era una hermosa persona…" – dijo el chico sonrojado, sin dejar de mirar los hermosos ojos de ella. La chica se sintió avergonzada. Por primera vez recibía un alago. Se sonrojó y le tendió la mano. "Soy Hinata…Hyuga Hinata…y tú?" – preguntó, desviándole la mirada. El chico de inmediato le tomó la mano y respondió: "Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, y estoy encantado de conocerte Hyuga-san!" – con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Ella se sonrojó. "S-solo dime…d-dime Hinata…" – contestó nerviosa ella. "Está bien, es un gusto conocerte Hinata-chan" – dijo sin dejar de sonreír. "Oye…puedo hacerte una pregunta…" – murmuró el rubio. Ella lo miró a los ojos y le dijo que preguntara, entonces el chico miró el bajo en el piso. "Aquella melodía que tocabas hace un rato…tiene nombre? O…tiene letra?" – preguntó, sonando emocionado. "Eh? (dijo sorprendida la chica) N-no…esa melodía… digamos que solo me dejé llevar, estaba algo frustrada…" – respondió ella. El chico le preguntó por qué se había frustrado, a lo que ella le dijo: "Hay tantos instrumentos maravillosos aquí…desde pequeña aprendí a tocar la batería, luego el violín y el bajo…y ahora intentaba tocar la guitarra…pero simplemente no puedo…me frustré por eso… la música es algo que amo con todo el corazón, y me dolió tanto cuando cerraron este club…que comencé a venir aquí en secreto… (Acercándose al rubio y tomándole ambas manos) Por favor, te ruego no le digas a nadie!" – suplicó ella. El chico se sonrojó, ella notó lo que había hecho, se sonrojó también y le soltó las manos rápidamente. "Lo siento…me dejé llevar…perdóname…" – murmuró cabizbaja. El joven se puso de pie. "Dijiste que quieres aprender a tocar la guitarra, cierto?" – preguntó. Ella se extrañó y asintió con la cabeza. Él caminó hasta una guitarra acústica y la tomó, entonces comenzó a tocar una dulce melodía, y la chica quedó asombrada…

~*Fin del Capítulo 1*~


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: "Amigos?"

Él caminó hasta una guitarra acústica y la tomó, entonces comenzó a tocar una dulce melodía, y la chica quedó asombrada…

Era una canción que, sin saberlo, ambos conocían. Se titula "Broken" y Naruto comenzó a cantarla. _"I wanted you to know, that I love the way you laugh…" –_ la voz del chico era hermosa. Estaba muy bien afinada y su manera de tocar la guitarra era simplemente perfecta. Llegó el momento de cantar el coro y Hinata se unió, cantando muy despacio, por lo que el rubio no pudo apreciar su voz con claridad. Cantó Naruto y al instante era el turno de Hinata. Cerró los ojos y canto " _The worst is over now, and we can breathe again…" –_ su voz era maravillosa. El chico no podía creer lo que oía. Siguió tocando y ambos siguieron cantando, hasta que terminaron la canción por completo. Se miraron a los ojos, como sintiendo una atracción mutua. Luego, se dieron cuenta de que llevaban así bastante rato, y se sonrojaron. "T-tocas de maravilla la guitarra…ya quisiera yo poder aprender a tocar la guitarra como tú…" – murmuró la chica. "Si me permites compartir esta habitación contigo, yo mismo voy a enseñarte a tocarla…" – respondió sonrojado el chico. Ella abrió sus hermosos ojos y miró al rubio ilusionada. Se sonrojó y le pidió que por favor le enseñara. "Solo tengo una pequeña condición…" – dijo el chico. Ella se quedó extrañada, y preguntó cuál era su condición, a lo que el chico respondió; "Tienes una hermosa voz…si me cantaras una canción, aunque sea una pequeña estrofa, me daría por más que satisfecho y te enseñaría todo lo que se sobre guitarras…aceptas?" – terminó con una sonrisa. La chica dudó. Nunca antes había cantado delante de alguien, menos una persona a la que recién estaba conociendo, pero aquel rubio le inspiraba una confianza que nunca nadie la había hecho sentir. "De acuerdo, pero tienes que dejar que lo haga a mi manera…" – murmuró la chica sonrojada, desviando la mirada y dirigiéndola hacia la ventana. El aula de música esta al final del colegio, al final del pasillo, era la última sala de clases, alejada de toda persona. "Como tú quieras" – dijo el rubio – "Sólo deléitame con tu voz, te lo ruego" – terminó. La chica asintió con la cabeza. "Voy a cantarte una canción…pero debes cerrar los ojos, porque yo también tendré los ojos cerrados, de otra manera no podré cantar…además no tienes que hacer ningún ruido…debo sentir que estoy sola…" - dijo la chica. El rubio cerró los ojos y sonrió. La chica suspiró y comenzó a cantar otra canción que ambos conocían "Angel of mine" del mismo grupo. " _You are everything I need to see_ …" – comenzó. La chica cantaba con tal pasión que el rubio se sentía cautivado. Abrió los ojos y la vio inspirada, cantaba como un ángel. Estaba por terminar, así que volvió a cerrar los ojos esperando a que la canción acabara. Terminó de cantar y el rubio comenzó a aplaudir. La chica abrió los ojos y recordó su presencia, se sonrojó mucho y desvió la mirada. "Tienes…una voz de ángel Hinata-chan…me gusta mucho" – comentó el rubio. La chica se paró frente a él y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. "Puedes hacerme una promesa?" – dijo mirando tiernamente a sus azules ojos. Él se sonrojó; ella estaba muy cerca, parecía no conocer los límites del espacio personal. "C-Claro…Claro que s-sí! D-Dímela…" – musitó el joven. "No le digas a nadie que me has oído cantar…tampoco…le digas a alguien sobre este lugar y que yo lo ocupo…lo último que quiero son más problemas…" – respondió alejándose y bajando la mirada. Parecía haberse entristecido. ¿Qué sucedía con ella? Era extraño que su humor cambiase tan solo por pedirle una promesa, pero, ¿A qué se refería con "Más problemas"? dudaba de preguntar. "Siempre le cumplo las promesas a mis amigos…pero antes puedo preguntar…por qué?" – dijo el chico. "A-Amiga…? Tú…acabas de llamarme amiga…" – murmuró a un sonido casi inaudible. El chico, sin saber se acercó a ella y le tomó la mano. La miró a los ojos y le dijo: "Hinata Hyuga, quiero pedirte que seas mi amiga… estás de acuerdo?" – preguntó. La chica dudaba y estaba sonrojada…

~*Fin del Capítulo 2*~


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: "La mirada"

"Hinata Hyuga, quiero pedirte que seas mi amiga… estás de acuerdo?" – preguntó. La chica dudaba y estaba sonrojada…

"T-Tú…en verdad quieres ser mi amigo?" – preguntó ella. "Yo te estoy preguntando si tú quieres ser mi amiga" – respondió el rubio con una sonrisa. La chica se sonrojó y asintió con la cabeza. Al instante el rubio le dio un fuerte abrazo que la dejó consternada. "Bueno Hinata-chan, desde hoy somos amigos, dime, ¿puedo acompañarte a tu casa?" – preguntó. "eh? C-claro…" murmuró la chica, aún intentando comprender la situación. "Oye pero…si más no lo recuerdo, a esta hora el colegio ya está cerrado…por dónde vamos a salir?" – preguntó el rubio y la chica reaccionó. "Ah! Eso, sígueme" – dijo ella, tomándole la mano. El rubio se sonrojó, y la siguió. La chica lo llevó hasta la ventana del fondo, la abrió y saltó hacia afuera. Una vez los dos de pie fuera de la sala de música, el rubio notó que estaban en el antiguo patio, que daba a la ventana del salón de maestros. Con gran rapidez corrieron hasta los arbustos cercanos a la reja y se agacharon para no ser descubiertos. "Quédate callado, hice un agujero en la reja y los arbustos lo cubren, por eso no lo han notado los maestros. Ahora, escucha con atención; al otro lado de esta reja esta el estacionamiento de los maestros, desde allí podremos llegar a la calle pero hay que ser discretos. Entendiste?" – le murmuró. Él asintió con la cabeza. "Yo pasaré primero, por favor, baja la mirada y no la subas por nada! Entendido?" – preguntó ella y él volvió a asentir. Pero, ¿Para qué quería que bajara la mirada? No lo entendía. El agujero en la reja estaba bajo, a ras del suelo para poder ser cubierto por los arbustos. Hinata debía pasar por ahí gateando, por lo que si Naruto levantaba la vista vería su ropa interior. Él aún no había captado eso y sin más levantó la mirada para comprobar si su compañera había pasado ya al otro lado. La sangre de inmediato se le subió a la cabeza y escapó levemente por su nariz. Se contuvo lo más que pudo. Era hermosa la escena, y su ropa interior color violeta no dejaba de embellecer la vista. En ese momento la joven pasó y volteó para levantar un poco más la reja, a fin de que Naruto pudiera pasar. Estaba como zombie, intentaba disimular lo que había visto pero su rostro estaba en llamas. A pesar de que ella preguntó que sucedía, él no respondía. Atravesó la reja y llegó al otro lado. Ambos estaban poniéndose de pie, cuando fueron sorprendidos. "Vaya, vaya, ¿mi vista falla o acaso no es Hinata Hyuga, y un chico de la clase C?" – preguntó. "A-Anko-sensei! Y-Yo…puedo explicarlo!" – musitó la chica a la maestra que los había descubierto. "Anko…sensei?" – preguntó el joven desconcertado. "No tienes nada que explicarme Hyuga, lo comprendo todo" – guiñándole un ojo al rubio – "la escena lo describe todo; están empapados en sudor, sus ropas están desarregladas y sucias de tierra, sus cabellos están alborotados y como broche de oro mira la cara de este chico!" – Se acerca y toca la mejilla del rubio – "está ardiendo y no veo que haga ademán de disimular sus notorias "ganas de seguir" o sí?" – concluyó bajando la mirada. Se detuvo un momento y bajo también la mirada y entonces lo notó; no se había percatado de disimular el creciente "bulto" en sus pantalones. Se sonrojó y se cubrió, más ante su reacción la maestra comenzó a reír. "Tranquilos chicos, no voy a delatarlos, Hinata espero que de ahora en adelante seas más activa en mis clases, tienes energía que no había notado. Y tú, no me has dicho tu nombre, eres de la clase C verdad?" – preguntó al avergonzado rubio. "Eh? S-sí…Uzumaki Naruto de la clase C…" – murmuró el chico. La maestra sonrió, y sugirió a Naruto mejorar sus calificaciones para poder subir de clase y acompañar a Hinata. "Podrías elevar un poco más tu promedio y postular a la clase B, y así estar con tu chica no? ahaha en cualquier caso, cuando te decidas puedes hablar conmigo, a final de cuentas soy la maestra en jefe de la clase B…le haría bien a Hinata tener en la clase amigos como tú…" – concluyó por fin y se retiró. De los labios de ninguno de los dos salía ni una sola palabra. Naruto se sentía avergonzado por el "problemita" que habían notado, y Hinata simplemente lo ignoraba, parecía tener una preocupación mayor. "Uhg… ¿es-estás bien Hinata? Estas callada y aún no nos movemos de aquí…" – murmuró el joven. La chica reaccionó. "eh? Es…es verdad, vámonos" – dijo con la mirada vacía. Tomó la mano del rubio y caminó, conduciéndolo a la salida. Atravesaron el gran portón que había en el estacionamiento y llegaron a la calle. "Hasta…Hasta mañana Naruto-kun…" – dijo la chica al tiempo en que volteaba para irse. El rubio la detuvo, poniéndole la mano sobre su hombro. "Espera! Puedo acompañarte a casa?" – preguntó. Ella se inmovilizó. ¿Él quería acompañarla? Era difícil comprender que alguien quisiera hacer algo así por ella, así que solo asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar. Era muy silenciosa su caminata, así que el rubio decidió hacer una pregunta para romper el silencio. "Aquella maestra…no la vi antes en colegio…de qué son sus clases?" – preguntó. Nuevamente, la chica reaccionó. Comenzó a explicarle de inmediato. "Ahh…ella es Anko-sensei, mi maestra de actividad física, y también la maestra en jefe de la clase B…" – concluyó. "Maestra de actividad física? Pensé que eso solo lo hacía Yamato-sensei, bueno el es el maestro de actividad física de mi clase…" – respondió el rubio. Habían caminado largo rato juntos, cuando ella sorpresivamente se detuvo. "Hasta aquí está bien…Gracias por acompañarme Naruto-kun…te veo mañana en el colegio…" – murmuró ella con la mirada baja. "Hasta aquí está bien? Estás segura? Dónde está tu casa?" – preguntó el rubio preocupado de la actitud de la peliazul. Ella señaló con el dedo una modesta casita de madera, que estaba conectada por un caminito interior a aquello que parecía una mansión. Compartían el mismo jardín, el patio y el alambrado eléctrico, pero la casita estaba simplemente separada de la gran mansión. Sonrió y le besó la mejilla al joven, volviéndole a agradecer. El rubio se quedó perplejo, mientras veía como la chica se alejaba y entraba en la casita. No contaba con que una amenazante mirada recaía sobre él…

~*Fin del Capítulo 3*~


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: "Problema"

El rubio se quedó perplejo, mientras veía como la chica se alejaba y entraba en la casita. No contaba con que una amenazante mirada recaía sobre él…

A la mañana siguiente, y como todos los días, la peliazul se levantó, se duchó y se vistió. Preparó su bolso, su almuerzo y luego desayunó. A las 7:00 en punto salió de su casa, como lo hacía cada mañana. Un par de metros tras de ella, y también como cada mañana, un joven de larga y castaña cabellera caminaba, acompañado de una niña unos años menor, del mismo tono de cabello.

Faltaban aproximadamente 15 minutos de caminata para llegar al colegio, cuando un rubio divisó a la lejanía a la chica que buscaba. "Hinata-chaaaaaaaaan! Espérame por favor!" – gritó mientras comenzaba a correr para alcanzarla. La joven lo escuchó y volteó. Se espantó en ese momento, sabía que no era bueno que la vieran con el rubio. Sonrió nerviosa y saludó al chico cuando este llegó a su lado. "B-Buen día Naruto-kun…" – le dijo. "Igual para ti Hinata-chan" – respondió con una sonrisa. Comenzaron a caminar juntos, ella lucía nerviosa y el rubio lo notaba. Metros más atrás suyo las miradas parecían caer como cuchillos sobre ellos.

Por fin entraron al colegio y Hinata se sintió más relajada. "Qué sucede Hinata? Luces nerviosa…puedo ayudarte en algo?" – preguntó el rubio. Ella solo lo miró a los ojos, fijamente sin decir nada. Tenía unos ojos hermosos, pero su expresión parecía afligida, preocupada. Hizo un gesto para que el rubio la siguiera. Salieron al patio principal y se sentaron al fondo, en un lugar solitario donde ella estaba segura de que nadie iba a oírlos. "Escucha Naruto-kun…hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi…yo creo que eres mi amigo porque las desconoces…no querrías estar cerca de mi si las supieras todas…" – comenzó a decir ella. El chico tenía una expresión seria, lo que no quitaba que estuviese preocupado. "Comencemos aclarando lo básico sí? Yo te hago una pregunta, tú la respondes de la forma que quieras ok?" – sugirió él. Hinata preguntó a que se refería con "de la forma que quieras" a lo que el rubio explicó: "Me refiero a que puedes elegir dos opciones para responder; la primera es explicar el por qué, darme una respuesta fundamentada, y la segunda, es bajar la mirada y guardar silencio…yo lo entenderé y te haré una pregunta diferente, de acuerdo?" – terminó. Ella asintió con la cabeza, tenía la mirada baja. "Primera pregunta, ¿Qué te preocupaba esta mañana, cuando caminabas callada y lucías nerviosa y preocupada?" – preguntó. La chica guardó silencio unos minutos y tenía la mirada baja. El chico estuvo a punto de hacer otra pregunta, cuando ella por fin se decidió a hablar. "Caminando detrás de nosotros…venían mi hermana pequeña y mi primo mayor…y estaba preocupada de…que…" – se quedó en silencio. ¿En verdad iba a decirle el por qué? No fue necesario explicar, porque al instante una sombra se paró autoritaria delante de los dos. "Uzumaki…verdad?" – dijo el chico. El rubio ya estaba molesto. Algo debía pasar con ellos que hacía que Hinata se preocupara tanto. Corrió la mirada para ver a la chica y, comprobó que estaba asustada, temblaba, miraba a su primo con un terror que se veía en sus ojos. Se puso de pie justo en frente del castaño. "Sí, soy Naruto Uzumaki… ¿algún problema?" – preguntó. El chico hizo una falsa sonrisa y cerró sus ojos. Los abrió nuevamente y dijo: "Si…claro que hay un problema" – con voz ronca y enojada. Hinata se puso de pie y se aferró del brazo del rubio, el cual se sorprendió. Pero aquello pareció solo molestar más al castaño. "¿y cuál es ese problema? Si gustas, lo arreglamos en seguida…" – amenazó tirando su mochila al piso. "Estas muy cerca de esta niña, acto que no puedo permitir…" – afirmó él. "Al menos dime el nombre de la persona a quien voy a patearle el trasero hoy…" – dijo el rubio, apartando a Hinata de su lado. "Neji Hyuga…pero ya sabías de mí no? Ella ya te lo advirtió?" – preguntó. Antes de responder a la pregunta Naruto se aproximó a golpearlo en la cara, pero el Hyuga lo esquivó y atrapó su brazo. "Que descortés es ignorar las preguntas y recurrir a la violencia…pero ya que así lo quieres…" – exclamó y tomando a Naruto del brazo, le aplicó una llave y lo dejó caer al piso con toda su fuerza. " !" – gritó desesperada la joven, intentando detener al castaño…

~*Fin del Capítulo 4*~


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: "Decisión"

" !" – gritó desesperada la joven, intentando detener al castaño…  
Logró detener a Neji, pero Naruto no estaba satisfecho. Se puso de pie, estaba dispuesto a pelear con el tipo hasta hacerlo añicos, pero se percataron de que muchos estudiantes comenzaban a reunirse, y esto provocaría que llamaran a los inspectores, sería una pelea mayor. "Arreglémoslo hoy, después de clases fuera del colegio, te parece?" – sugirió el castaño. Con dificultad el rubio se mantenía de pie, ayudado por Hinata. "Allí estaré para darte tu merecido…" – replicó Naruto. Neji se marchó. Hinata se apresuró a curar sus heridas. Al principio se negaba, pero terminó doblegándose y aceptando la ayuda de la peliazul. Recostó al rubio en el piso, con la cabeza sobre sus piernas, y comenzó a desinfectar las heridas de su cara. Se había golpeado fuerte al chocar contra el piso, su brazo y su hombro derechos estaban heridos. Aplicó una pomada curativa en las heridas y luego las vendó.  
"Esto es temporal, deberías ir a la enfermería para que te ayuden mejor…" – murmuró ella cabizbaja. El chico sonrió, y respondió que si ella lo cuidaba él estaría bien. Se sonrojó. Escucharon la campana. Era momento de entrar a clases. "Nos vemos al siguiente descanso, aquí mismo cuando nos den la campana para salir, de acuerdo?" – preguntó sonriendo. La chica asintió y se marchó. Naruto y ella tenían clase de arte en sus respectivos salones, y el maestro Jiraiya sacó a la clase de Naruto al patio para dibujar la naturaleza. El rubio era un asco dibujando, pero al quitarles las clases de música lo único que podía hacer era quedarse en arte. Estaba observando el paisaje, decidiendo que podía dibujar, cuando se le ocurrió observar por las ventanas al interior de las salas de clase. Algo en una de ellas llamó su atención. Había una chica, no podía distinguirla bien, pero se parecía a Hinata. Estaba de pie frente a su clase. Al parecer estaba exponiendo algo. Solicitó permiso al maestro para cambiar de lugar, pues había algo que "quería dibujar". El maestro aceptó la petición del joven, y se pudo mover. Se acercó lo más posible a esa sala y entonces pudo ver con claridad. Era Hinata, estaba exponiendo su dibujo. Era hermoso; parecía una mujer, estaba de espalda, pero su cabello simulaba ser un lago, lleno de vida y de brillo. Quedó impresionado por aquel dibujo.  
Creyó que Hinata estaría feliz de exponer tal belleza, pero al divisar su rostro, notó una expresión decaída, triste, casi como si estuviese ahí adelante por obligación. Además sus compañeros parecían no prestarle atención. En ese momento se enfureció por la actitud de esos chicos, y tomó una decisión. Haría todo lo posible para postularse a la clase B y poder estar con Hinata. Recordó la frase de la maestra Anko "le haría bien a Hinata tener en la clase amigos como tú…" y tenía razón. Observó a Hinata tomar asiento. Cuando la perdió de vista, se esforzó en hacer un rápido dibujo de árboles y presentarlo al maestro Jiraiya. Aunque no le hubiese quedado nada bonito, el maestro quedó extrañado de que por una vez en todas sus clases el rubio entregara un dibujo terminado, así que le otorgó una buena calificación. Minutos antes de que tocara la campana, el rubio corrió a la puerta del salón de la peliazul y la esperó. Tocó la campana y observó salir al profesor de arte de Hinata. Una vez salió él, Naruto entró. "Hinata-chan! Dónde estás?" – exclamó en el salón, y todos los allí presentes voltearon la mirada a la chica que se había sonrojado y estaba nerviosa. "Debe estar mintiendo…no puede estar buscando a Hinata…" – "Ese chico se equivocó de salón" – "Probablemente ella lo engañó para que sea su amigo" – se escuchaba en el salón por todos lados. Hinata se sintió triste, y se apegó a la muralla atrás, dejándose caer al piso. Naruto enfureció por los comentarios, y gritó; "Quédense callados idiotas! Dejen de suponer mal de Hinata-chan…Se que esta es tu sala Hina, voy a encontrarte!" – y comenzó a avanzar por entre los alumnos que estaban expectantes.  
Llegó al fondo del salón y la encontró. Ella lo miró como si estuviera avergonzada. No se molestó en ofrecerle su mano para que se levantara, simplemente la alzó en sus brazos y salió del salón con ella, para sorpresa de todos los presentes…

~*Fin del Capítulo 5*~


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: "La historia"

Llegó al fondo del salón y la encontró. Ella lo miró como si estuviera avergonzada. No se molestó en ofrecerle su mano para que se levantara, simplemente la alzó en sus brazos y salió del salón con ella, para sorpresa de todos los presentes...

"N-Naruto-kun!" – exclamaba ella, intentando que el rubio la soltara, pero era imposible. Se cercioró de que nadie los estaba observando y fueron a la sala de música abandonada. Solo allí la soltó.  
"Hay algo muy importante que quiero decirte, y también hay cosas que quiero que me digas… de acuerdo?" – dijo para comenzar al chico. Ella asintió con la cabeza. Decidieron que Naruto empezaría.  
"Está bien, yo comenzaré…quiero decirte que tomé una decisión…voy a hacer lo posible por subir mis notas y así poder ascender a la clase B y estar contigo…" – concluyó. La peliazul levantó la vista asombrada. "C-conmigo? P-por qué tu querrías estar en la misma clase conmigo?" – preguntó. Al rubio le molestó la pregunta, Hinata siempre hablaba menospreciándose. "Porque soy TU AMIGO y no tiene nada de malo que quiera estar contigo, es lo que los amigos hacen…" – concluyó. Un silencio se creo, la chica sintió una lágrima rodar por su mejilla, estaba a punto de caer, cuando el dedo de Naruto la detuvo. La chica lo miró a los ojos y comenzó a llorar, lo abrazó y le dio las gracias. Permanecieron así largo rato, hasta que Hinata susurró en su oído: "¿Cuáles son las cosas que quieres que te diga?" – con voz más calmada, se separó un poco de él sin dejar de abrazarlo y lo miró a los ojos. Él se sonrojó; de verdad ella le parecía hermosa. "B-Bueno…quiero básicamente que me cuentes todo de ti…tu vida, tu familia, amigos…todo…puedes hacerlo?" – preguntó. Ella lo miró con temor, pero de inmediato se dejó envolver por la confianza que los azules ojos del chico inspiraban. Suspiró, cerró los ojos y luego lo miró.

"Comenzaré desde un principio, está bien?" – el rubio asintió con la cabeza y ella continuó – "Mi familia es muy grande…yo nací producto de un error…Mi abuelo, tuvo dos hijos, gemelos, mi padre Hiashi y su hermano Hizashi… Hizashi se casó y tuvo un hijo; mi primo Neji…desafortunadamente Hizashi y su esposa murieron en un accidente de tráfico cuando Neji era muy pequeño, mi padre lo hizo como su hijo, ya que siempre quiso un varón…Mi padre tuvo una aventura de adolecente con una sirvienta de la casa, y ella se embarazó…mi abuelo prohibió su amor, y mi padre tuvo que casarse con otra mujer. Afortunadamente esa otra mujer fue muy buena, y me acogió como su propia hija…al menos hasta que nació mi hermana menor…Yo tenía cuatro años cuando nació Hanabi, mi hermana…desde que tengo memoria mi padre siempre me odió, porque soy igual a quien era mi madre…también debo añadir, que una vez que nací yo, mi madre "accidentalmente" murió en el incendio de su anterior casa…pero todo apunta a que fue intencional…en fin, con el odio de mi padre, solo me quedaba el amor de mi madre sustituta, amor que perdí nacida mi hermana, porque dejó de quererme y me dejaron a cargo de un sirviente del clan, y su esposa. Ellos me criaron con amor, me enseñaron a leer, a escribir, y cuando entré a la academia ya sabía lo básico…pero, en base a la relación de odio de mi familia, nunca supe interactuar con personas de mi edad…En los entrenamientos, siempre fui golpeada por mi primo Neji y por mi hermana Hanabi, a pesar de que sabía las artes marciales necesarias para vencerlos…Neji es un año mayor que yo, pero por una extraña razón entró a la academia conmigo…mi vida fue un horror, se aseguró de que todos supieran que fui adoptada, que mi padre me odiaba y que mi madre había muerto…no podía acercarme a nadie sin que me hicieran sufrir, así que decidí que nadie iba a lastimarme… Desde pequeña toqué el piano del sirviente que me acogió, su nombre es Ko-san. Su esposa, Sayuri-san me enseñó a cocinar y a dibujar, desde pequeña esas eran mis pasiones, así logré sobrevivir…mi hermana pequeña creció sin mí, creció odiándome…Un día…la casa en que vivíamos Ko-san, Sayuri-san y yo…se encendió en llamas…lo perdí todo…tenía fotos, mis primeros dibujos…Sayuri-san no pudo escapar a tiempo, una viga del techo iba a caer sobre mí, y ella me salvó, aunque para eso dio su vida…minutos después llegó Ko-san y logró sacarme de las llamas, pero resultó muy lastimado…en el hospital tuvieron que amputar una de sus piernas, y no logró recuperarse de la muerte de su esposa, fue decayendo hasta que murió…yo quedé sin hogar, tenía 10 años…y fue entonces cuando mi padre se acercó. Me ofreció la casita en que vivo ahora, a cambio de que no lo molestara, él me da una mesada todos los meses que uso para comprar las cosas de la casa, pagar la luz y el agua, comprar alimentos y cosas así…estoy mejor ahora allí sola…fue difícil pero lo superé…cuando entré a este colegio, había mucha gente que no conocía, pero ellos si me conocían…sabían mi historia, mi tragedia…yo eh sido siempre callada y reservada, por lo que me atribuyeron una personalidad misteriosa, comenzaron a molestarme por mi actitud y yo nunca me eh quejado, parecen disfrutarlo…no me importa nada de ellos, es por eso que no tengo amigos…por eso…cuando preguntaste si quería ser tu amiga…me extrañé de que estuvieras tan seguro de acercarte a alguien como yo…" – concluyó su larga historia. El rubio apoyó su mano contra la muralla, agachó la cabeza y apretó su puño.

~*Fin del Capítulo 6*~


End file.
